The Most Happy
by Historyexplorer12
Summary: It's Alexander's 30th birthday, and it almost ends in disaster. That is, until Hephaestion saves the day. Disclaimer: Alex & Phai are not mine! They belong to Oliver Stone and themselves! Warning: established slash relationship, swearing, T for safety


It was Alexander's thirtieth birthday, and there was to be a grand celebration in his honor. All of the servants and courtiers were running about, preparing for the gala that would happen that night. Even the Companions were milling about, both excited and worried that everything had to be just perfect.

All except one of the Companions, that is. At thirty-five years of age, he was the youngest of them all, excluding the king himself, but he had seen his fair share of battles and had sustained more than enough wounds from those encounters. But none of that mattered now. As of now, he was lazing the afternoon away in bed with his lover, who was the king besides.

However, he could find no peace whatsoever, as the man-turned-boy who lay beside him would not settle, or be quiet in any compacity.

"Please tell me Phai," he whined, for the more-than-thousandth time. Hephaestion had lost count after that, "What gift have you gotten me?"

Deciding to play dumb, Hephaestion raised his head from his pillow in mock shock, "Gift, what gift? Why would I need to get a gift?"

Knowing he was simply jesting, Alexander swatted him on the arm, then renewed his gift-wheedling efforts.

"I don't have it on me, Love," Hephaestion playfully shrugged, "You'll just have to wait until tonight."

"You do have it, I know you do," Alexander denied, pawing at his lover's firm chest for a moment, "No, not there..." then his gaze shifted down the bed to focus on Hephaestion's blanket-covered lap, "Oh ho ho, Phai, Phai, Phai," he shook his head and clicked his tongue, "How dare you keep _that _from me..." Effortlessly, he crawled down the bed, and ripped the bedcovers away, only to be greeted by a pristine, white chiton. Undeterred, he lifted the skirt of the outfit away, only to find a loincloth that was in the same condition as the chiton. Looking up at his companion with a frown and big, sad eyes, he whined, "Phai..."

"See, now you're aroused and will have to wait until tonight," Hephaestion got up from the bed, "I have to go check on your present. Stay here."

With that, he left the room, all while knowing that curiosity would eventually win Alexander over and he would follow him. Within minutes, the barely-there footfalls told him he was correct. Smirking to himself, he made his way to Bagoas' bedchamber. Once there, he left the door ajar, knowing this would invite Alexander to spy on them.

Seeing that he was again correct out of the corner of his eye, he called for Bagoas, and, with both of them knowing they were being watched, began their act.

"Do you have it?" he asked the king's most trusted companion besides himself.

The Persian eunuch grinned mischievously, knowing too that Alexander was watching them. But soon the smile was gone, and he went on seriously, "I do, Lord Hephaestion."

With that, he went to a chest that was in Alexander's sight through the small crack through which he was watching the exchange, even though it had him thoroughly confused.

Presently, Bagoas pulled a skirt from the chest, and presented it to Hephaestion. Shocked, Alexander stared at the turquoise-colored fabric, his jaw slack. He was so surprised that he nearly missed Hephaestion's next words.

"Are you certain it will fit him?"

"It will be like he is wearing his own skin, my Lord."

"Oh, yes. It is perfect," from where he was positioned by the door, Alexander could see his lover's profile. And the way Hephaestion was biting his lip told Alexander of what he was thinking.

"Oh my gods..." he whispered in horror. It was only after the exclamation was out of his mouth that he realized he had spoken aloud.

Both Hephaestion and Bagoas were startled at the sound of his words and turned quickly to face him. At seeing him, Hephaestion looked dismayed, but not at all guilty. This confused Alexander, and so the blond king pushed the door open slowly, only to approach Hephaestion cautiously, always watching his love's countenance.

"Phai, Love... do you want me to wear that outfit for your- p-pleasure?" he stuttered, not believing what was coming from his own mouth as well as being unsure what this piece of clothing could be saying about the state of what he had previously thought was a steadfast relationship. He continued to speak in a low tone, not believing what his next words were about to be, "I-I will wear it if that is what you wish... Or does this mean you are ready to take a wife? Are you tiring of me?"

Hephaestion's expression went from dismayed to horrifed, "What? No! Never! Xander, I am disappointed, not tired of you! Never, never!"

Alexander cocked his head to the side in the way Hephaestion had always adored, thoroughly lost now, "Disappointed? In what, Love?"

Hephaestion turned to Bagoas, and the two of them shared a small smile, and then Hephaestion turned back to Alexander and took his hands in his own, "This was supposed to be your birthday gift from me for tonight, but I guess I have to tell you now. Bagoas has been teaching me to bellydance. The outfit is for me. I only knew you would follow me, and so our conversation was a ruse. I am sorry to confuse you so."

Alexander pulled away from his lover of fifteen years, and friend for more years than that, appraising him closely, "You mean to dance for me?"

"I do, Xander."

"In front of everyone?"

Hephaestion chuckled as he realized Alexander was jealous. He leaned closer to the shorter man, dropping his voice to a seductive hush, "If it would make you feel better, my Love,_ my king_, I can incorporate my dagger into my dance for you... I can protect myself from the many hands of our comrades that way... Besides, I know how the thought of danger excites you..."

Bagoas stood watching the pair, and grinned widely when he saw a deep, deep blush begin to crawl up Alexander's neck, to the very roots of his hair. Then Alexander rushed to hide his face in Hephaestion's shoulder, and Hephaestion's well-muscled but lean arms came up to encircle him and hold him close for a moment.

"I hate you..." Hephaestion heard from the man nestled into his shoulder.

"No, you don't, Love," Hephaestion laughed, "You know what I say is true."

Alexander pushed away from him, apparently angry, but Hephaestion knew from the look in Alexander's eyes that the man was more embarrassed than angry.

"Phai, Bagoas!" Alexander hissed, waving toward the man.

Hephaestion dismissed this with a smirk, "I am certain Bagoas already knows," he turned to the silent but smiling man behind him, "Didn't you, Bagoas?" Bagoas shook his head rapidly, "Well, I guess I _was _the only one privy to that knowledge. Lucky me. Alas, the secret is no more."

Alexander's cheeks were burning, "I. Will. Kill. You."

"I was only jesting, Love."

Alexander's voice was high with emotion as he spoke again, gesticulating as he did so, "Those were private needs and wants! They were _my_ private needs and wants! How dare you divulge them to anyone!"_  
><em>

Hephaestion saw that this emotion from his lover was not at all fake and was in fact very, very real, "Xander, calm down. It was a mistake. You know that, right? I am so, so sorry."

"What else do you tell people; our own comrades perhaps? Do you tell them that I lay on my back for you? Or that I get on all fours- Oh my gods!" he covered his own mouth with both his hands as he realized he had just let slip two more secrets.

Hephaestion turned to the third man in the room, "Bagoas, would you please leave? Just for a little while. And do not repeat any of what you just heard to anyone."

"On pain of death!" Alexander put in.

Bagoas nodded silently, quickly leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Hephaestion returned to holding Alexander in his arms, "You didn't need to say that."

"Why not? I feel like I just told the whole fucking army what I do in my private bedchambers."

"Well, if that were the case, which it is not, then you would have done the same for me. Bagoas is extremely loyal to you and trustworthy besides. He won't say anything. No need to worry."

Alexander closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply berfore letting out his breath slowly, "You're right, I'm sorry."

"It's all right. And think of it this way; if the army did know about our nights together, would that make you stop having them?"

Alexander answered immediately, while closing the short distance between them and wrapping his arms around his love's waist, all the time looking up into the sapphire eyes he loved so much, "No. I love you."

"And I you. Now, are you ready to celebrate your day of birth?"

"Gods," Alexander laughed, "You make me feel so old when you say that."

"You will always be young to me, even when your skin wrinkles and your hair changes to white. Happy birthday, agápē mou megálē," with that, they came together to share a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p>That night, the hall was filled to the rafters. The torches were all burning brightly in their sconces, so that the whole room seemed to be ablaze. The entire army was settled throughout the room, talking and laughing, excited with the promise of the gala. Then the hall doors began to open, and the sound died almost instantly, and all bodies in the room turned to face them.<p>

Alexander entered the room on Bagoas' arm, not because he needed the support, but beause Hephaestion was the only person not in the room, as he was off somewhere private getting ready for his performance that would occur later that night.

Alexander was dressed in a Tyrian purple skirt and cloak to cover his naked chest from veiw, the color telling everyone in the room of his station. The chiton was pinned on his shoulder by a brooch embossed with the Argead Star, the symbol of Macedonia. On his head rested a crown of leaves cut out of gold.

Finally, Alexander and Bagoas reached the throne situated in the middle of the room. Very gently, Bagoas helped his king to sit and then took a kylix from a platter held by a passing slave, handing it to him. The vessel was then filled with watered wine, as Alexander had long ago vowed that he would no longer drink uncut wine.

Once he was certain that his king was comfortable, Bagoas stepped behind the throne and stood with his hands on Alexander's shoulders, the gentle weight letting Alexander know someone was there if he needed them. With that, a great cry wishing the king good health went up around the room. Alexander waved to them in acknowledgement, drinking deeply from his kylix.

All of a sudden, a new hush fell over the crowd, prompting Alexander to look up. Hephaestion glided into the room, the very picture of perfection, or at least his lover thought so. He wore the turquoise skirt from earlier, and his brown hair hung loose, falling to the small of his back. His eyes were encircled with a dark blue kohl, so that his eyes stood out even more so than usual. His hair glittered with the many silver gemstones nestled in it.

Presently, he arrived at his lover's throne, but not an eye in the entire hall left him. He crouched down in front of the throne, placing his hands on Alexander's covered knees.

"Y-you look stunning, Love..." Alexander stuttered, his breath taken away by the vision in front of him.

"As do you, my Love. May the gods keep you well and bless you on the day of your birth," with that said, Hephaestion kissed Alexander's brow gently, earning a sigh of contentment from his king. Hephaestion then willingly took Alexander into his chest, holding him close for several moments. Finally, Hephaestion released Alexander and he sat up, wiping unbidden, unshed tears from his eyes. Hephaestion saw this and smiled gently in reassurance, taking Alexander's wine-filled kylix from the table beside the throne and offering it to him, before taking a drink himself, "Take a deep breath and center yourself, my Love. It's all right. I am glad my appearance has moved you so," the sparkle in his eyes told Alexander he was jesting, if only a little.

"It's not that. I do not know why I'm crying, honestly," Alexander chuckled as he continued to wipe his eyes. Bagoas saw his plight and handed him a cloth with which to wipe his eyes. Alexander thanked him quietly and then turned back to the man he loved, wiping his eyes, "This is ridiculous," he laughed again.

"It's not ridiculous," Hephaestion reassured him, "It's your emotions coming through. It happens to everyone at one time or another."

Alexander nodded in acknowledgement of his lover's words, taking a deep breath before smiling brightly, "I can not wait to see you dance for me."

Hephaestion was stunned for a moment, eyes wide, before he threw his head back in a full-bodied laugh, not because what his lover was particularly funny, but just because he was not at all expecting such a change in Alexander's mood in so short a time.

A few soldiers that knew them well, including the Companions, laughed uneasily at their comrade's unexpected reaction to their king. Once Hephaestion had calmed down, he sat up fully once more and touched a hand to Alexander's face in a loving gesture.

"Oh gods, I love you," he said a little breathlessly.

Alexander gave him an innocent, yet shocked look and he chuckled in response before standing to address the crowd.

"This is a celebration, not a funeral! Music please!"

On his order, the music started up and he stepped away from Alexander, even though the man looked disappointed at his distance, even though he realized that he was about to recieve his long-awaited present from his lover.

As Hephaestion began to sway and move, Alexander sat transfixed, his eyes trying to take in the beautiful spectacle all at once. He looked at Bagoas briefly as the eunuch bent over the back of the throne, his hands grasping Alexander's shoulders encourgingly.

With his next action decided for him by someone he trusted completely, Alexander stood and shed his cloak, joining his love on the empty floor. With that, he began to dance with him, grinning as Hephaestion's dropped jaw just like everyone else's. But soon Hephaestion recovered from his shock and finished the dance with him, standing behind him and almost touching him.

All too soon, the music ended and they stopped moving with it. Alexander turned to his still surprised lover and kissed him on the jaw, grinning and laughing silently. Pulling away, he spoke softly but so that everyone in the room could hear.

"Thank you, Love. This has been the best birthday I have ever had, despite how it began. But you made it so that I would be happy, and you succeeded. I am happy beyond anything I have ever been. So thank you."

"I was only fulfilling my duty as your lover. No need to thank me for that."

Alexander stared up at him for a moment before smiling, "But there is. And I will spend the rest of my life if I must. I want to make you as happy as I am at this very moment. And I will do anything to see it so. I love you so much Phai."

"And I you. I always have and I always will."

**Translations:**

**agápē mou megálē = my great love**

**I used the iTranslate app for the translations, so I am sorry if they are wrong!**


End file.
